The Ancient Soldier
by General TheDyingTitan
Summary: Sleeping dormant for billions of years, after Humanity was exterminated, Kyra Aeraloth was wishing that she would have died. But sadly for her it was not meant to be, for she gets sucked into the TF universe. Will she find purpose again, will she stop feeling alone in the universe, will she find a new home? Well if you want to know, read to find out. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

The Ancient Soldier V2

Chapter 1

Have you ever felt alone? Have you ever wanted to kill yourself because you were? Well that's what happened to me. I grew up a normal life just like any other girl in the twelfth millennium. Well you see in that time we all get a neural interface installed at birth to help us learn and control the technology around us, but it had an untended side effect, it passively linked every human and AI in existence.

Well I got drafted into our super soldier program at the age of ten and twenty years later I graduated from it top of my class, and was given command of it. Over the years humanity had many wars with many alien species and well we never lost. Humanity divided did amazing things back before unification at the dawn of the fourth millennium, we developed the A bomb in three years, networked the entire planet in forty, constructed the first space elevator in a decade, but those were minor. Together we cured aging, cancer, and all forms of sickness, now we have limitless life spans, and build starships over 100 km long, had energy shielding and weapons, and nobody could beat us.

Well that was until they came, they are the only race we never knew the name of, the only race to have destroyed our titan class ships, the only race to exterminate us. We had the last laugh though, oh we sure did. Well you see when our star powered FTL portals collapse uncontrolled they leave behind black holes, and by that point in time having networked the entire galaxy with them, I set them all to collapse and due to the proximity of them to stars caused every star in the galaxy to go super nova at the same time.

I intended to die with my people's last act of revenge but my ship's AI overrided my override command and got my ship to a safe distance from the galaxy as it died in a great flash of light.

I then out of anger destroyed the ship but thanks to my vacuum rated combat armor I somehow survived its detonation leaving me to drift along in the vacuum of space unable to die for my suit's power supply ran on zero point energy, keeping me alive for indefinitely drifting silently waiting. Completely alone the link in my head with the rest of my species gone...

I slowly went mad grief stricken that I could not have done more, I swore an oath to protect humanity, I failed, and so in its stead I avenged it, hoping to die in the act of revenge. I could not even kill myself the makers of my armor ensured that, by causing it to lock its self whenever I tried to harm myself. I had to give the guys who designed my armor some credit, but damn it, I just wanted to die.

In lieu of that I manage to convince my armor to put me into a coma where the effects of time on my mind were greatly reduced. After which I drifted for ten billion years through my former home galaxy as new stars formed, lived and died. That was until I drifted into a wormhole that my suit did not detect due to it forming right on top of my sleeping form...

A/N: hope you all enjoyed.

Till later,

Gen TDT


	2. Chapter 2

The Ancient Soldier V2

Chapter 2

Space Shuttle Discovery, Earth Low Orbit, Preparing for Atmospheric re-entry

August, 21st, 2001, 8:30 pm

Third Person POV

"Commander Radar is picking up an object on a collision course with the Discovery. Um... scratch that it's going to miss by ten metres, off the nose, visual in fifteen seconds." The pilot stated at first alarmed then relaxing at the object going to be a near miss.

"Let's see what this thing is, probably some sort of space junk." The Commander replied.

"Um sir, that's no piece of space junk." Someone else said as the object in question came into view, reviling a heavily armored form drifting in front of the Shuttle, "I think it's a person."

"Nah too big, and how would it have gotten up here anyways?" Another stated.

"Huston, this is Discovery, we found some sort of a body up here." The commander said.

After a few moments of silence a reply came, "This find is now classified top secret, bring it home for study."

"Acknowledged Huston, Discovery out." The commander replied before saying, "Come on we got ourselves a body to catch."

A lot of cursing, complaining, and a spacewalk later...

"What the hell is it?" Someone asked.

"Beat's me." Someone else said looking over the body that was now anchored to the floor of the cargo bay.

It was massive close to seven feet tall, was a woman if the breast plate was anything to go by, weighed a whole hell of a lot, but most notable was the marking the suit bore. On the tops of the shoulders were what appeared to be admiral stars, just under them in blood red was the number 666, on the chest just above the heart was an insignia it was a sword passing just behind a shield, while the shield had a red and black radiation symbol painted on it with the centre of the symbol replaced with a red and black representation of Earth, with the blocky white letters TDF-SAC underneath.

"What the hell do those markings mean?" The pilot asked.

"The hell if I know." The commander replied, "Give it a rest after we land we will likely never see it again so just forget about it and never mention it to anyone."

"Yes sir." The pilot replied.

Three months later...

Kyra Aeraloth's POV

I groaned as I groggily woke up for the first time in eons, everything was soar from inactivity, there was only some much medical nanobots could do and stiffness that's caused form selectively long periods of inactivity is something they could not.

How long was I in a coma for anyways? Mentally activating my cybernetic implants I looked up the elapsed time since my armor induced me into a coma. I felt my heart go cold when it displayed the incomprehensible time elapsed of nine billion eight hundred sixty three million nine hundred fifty seven thousand two hundred and twenty three years, two hundred and eighty three days, twenty one hours, one minute and seventeen seconds.

How did I not drift into a star or was destroyed by some random even in inter galactic space? Wait a minute... I was not in space anymore... How did that happen without my armor waking me for orbital re-entry? ... Unless someone found me and brought me to a planet... but who would even be that far out in inter galactic space... the only ones who could reach it were my species and...THEM!

My mind when into panic mode, I tried to move but my medical nano bots prevented it as they were repairing my muscles after ten billion years of inactivity. Many things went through my mind, why me, how, what did they want, were just some of the many that it came up with.

I kept panicking; there were not many things a soldier of my stature feared, but being in the hands of your arch enemy is one of them. I felt an excruciating shock run through my nervous system from my neural interface, it being programmed to give me a shock when I am panicking to bring me back to a more reasonable state of mind.

It worked, I then though of asking for all the interesting events that happened while I was in a coma. Only three significant events actually happened while I was in a coma. The first a random unstable wormhole formed right on top of me while I was in the coma.

The second nearly caused my brain to go into shock of disbelief, the worm hole deposited me in the Sol system, which in its self would not be impossible, but I had destroyed Sol along with the rest of the galaxy to destroy the aliens that wipe the rest of my humanity out.

The third was even more baffling than the second, I had drifted into the orbit of Earth where I was found and brought down to Earth by the space shuttle Discovery. Once planet side I was taken to a top-secret government facility where I laid dormant for months my suits energy shields preventing them from trying to disassemble my armor.

Though they had managed to damage the shield emitters preventing my shields from going above ten percent strength of their maximum strength. They also managed to do a plethora of other minor damages in my armor, a micro fracture here and there, a couple short circuits in the computer. That was the final straw I can live with them toying with me, but my armor... that's heresy!

Deciding not to think about it for the time being I activated my helmet's systems allowing me to hear and see what was happening outside the privacy of my helmet. I was greeted with the sight of various objects and pieces of equipment laying sporadically throughout the room, being attended to by scientist and technicians who all seemed to be trying to figure out a way to get past me shields to access the technology in my armor.

My nanobots notified me that all repairs to my body and armor had been completed, knowing that it was a bad idea to let people of this age to get their hands on technology from my time I decided I would have a little fun in scaring them...

A/N: Well here's the completely rewritten chapter 2 hope you enjoyed. And the info below this is some general information on Kyra.

Till later,

Gen TDT

Name: Kyra Aeraloth

Rank: Admiral

SID: SC-05-27-11824-666

Birth day: 05/27/11824

Height: 6 foot 4

Weight: 452 lbs

Gender: female

Eyes: iridescent green

Hair: platinum blond, with electric blue highlights

Skin: Caucasian

Favored weapons: Anti material sniper rifle

Other: right forearm was cut off during a battle with the aliens that wiped out her humanity, it was replaced with a robotic one just because of ease of connivance, and it is covered in flat black synthetic skin and is just as strong as her biological one.

Augmentations:

Brain: Anchored to skull via carbon nanotubes which prevent it from moving during severe impacts to the head

Nerves: Super conducting nerve accelerators, coats nerve pathways in high temperature superconducting metal, across the entire system even in the brain, increasing reflexes to the point of not being measureable in the delay from an event to the reaction to the event.

Eyes: enhanced cone and rod cell density, increases the density of light receptor cells in the eyes by 400%, and increased the rate of reaction of the iris by 3000%.

Bones: increases the density of bones by 600%, and reinforces the bones with carbon nanotubes and boron nitride nanotubes, increasing the strength by a factor of over 12 times.

Connective tissue: replaced with woven carbon nanotube cables to increase the tensile strength of connective tissue to the point where it is nearly unbreakable.

Adrenal glands: modify the adrenal glands to put out a potent mixture of hyper adrenalin, Polly-pseudo-morphine, and a low concentration of antacid to neutralize lactic acid in muscles.

Muscles: density increases the density of muscles by 200% and increases the rate at which fast twitch muscles react, and increases the pulling power of the muscles by 300%, resulting in nearly six times the strength of a regular human.

Thyroid gland: genetically engineered to increase the output and potency of the human growth hormone, increasing the rate of healing and the amount of muscle that is put on by the person.

Skin: is intergraded with a woven carbon nanotube layer making it almost uncut able while retaining its flexibility.

Cybernetic implants:

Eyes: Ocular implants that allow for multiple spectrum sight, and also doubled as a HUD, and as a side effect of the HUD being projected right onto the optic nerve causes the users eye to glow a soft electric blue

Brain: Neural interface that allows for controlling of technology and communications

Other:

Medical nano bots: helps repair and maintain the user's body, also draws power from the zero point energy module to convert wastes of the body back into food, removing the need to eat, and diminishing the need to sleep

Subspace generator: an implant that allows the user to store nearly anything they wishes in an artificial bubble, it is often used to store, a soldiers armor, weapons , and a nano fabricator to repair the armor and self any wear

Power source: Zero Point Energy module drains ambient energy from the universe giving the suit nearly limitless power, used to run the advanced and power-hungry systems in the armor, such as shields, the integrated jetpack, the subspace storage system, and the occasional weapon that requires an external power supply

Armor:

Name: Coronus Mark X-VIII Prototype Heavy Powered Assault Armor

Weight: 1987 lbs

Height: 6 foot 10

Under suit: woven carbon nanotubes with intergraded nano circuits and quantum computer, gel layer that protects from blunt injuries and impacts

Helmet: Flat black non reflective visor, looks like a dirt bike helmet except for the visor

Armor plates: Titanium, bonded with reinforcing nanotubes and Vanadium making a very light weight yet strong armor, tad bit of a boxy look to it

Paint: Flat Black stealth paint

Shields: energy shields, tough but by no means unbreakable barriers that form around armor like a second skin, also has a set of hardened shields that while are nearly unbreakable makes the wearer unable to move at all, and is capable of surviving beakless orbital re-entry, but is only capable of being active for a minute at a time before a long hour recharge

Form conversion module: Allows for the armor to take on new forms in a short amount of time if needed, high-tech sports motor cycle preprogrammed in

Other systems: Rocket pack, targeting computer, ECM suite

Weapons: retractable monomolecular blades, one on each arm

Weapons:

2 x HAAP- Heavy Anti Armor pistol (Reaper), Plasma kinetic pistol, designed to put pause to light vehicles

2 x AIAW-Advanced Infantry Assault Weapon (Viper), Plasma kinetic rifle, still considered a light auto cannon by most races that have had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of it

1 x HAMR-Heavy Anti Armor/Material Rifle (Hammer), Plasma kinetic rail gun rifle, capable of knocking tanks out of action in just one or two well placed shots

1 x LAG-Light Automatic Machinegun (Shredder), Plasma kinetic rail gun capable of sustained rapid fire over extended periods of time, very inaccurate, but in the hands of an experienced wielder, incredibly deadly

1 x 3ML-Muilty Munitions Missile Launcher (Mutilator), Plasma missile launcher, and yield can be changed from 0.1 tons of TNT to 1 KT of TNT, higher the yield the longer the recharge time


	3. Chapter 3

The Ancient Soldier V2

Chapter 3

I felt like scaring the poor bastards in the room shitless for even thinking of trying to take 'my' Humanity's technology from my armor. I flexed my right hand slowly making sure to keep the rest of my body perfectly still.

"Shit! You see that?" Some scientist exclaimed as he saw my hand move out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Another growled out irritably.

"I think the bodies hand moved!" The first shot back with a frenzied look in his eye.

"Take a break you're seeing things." A third stated.

"The thing is I also saw it move."A technician said causing the room to go deathly quiet in realisation.

Turning on my external speakers, I selected my evil overlord voice changer and yelled "Die!"

Their reactions were priceless a few fainted, one looked down at his crotch before running to the bath room with a dark spot growing on his pants, a few just dropped everything and ran like their lives depended on it, and the rest quite simply went into shock and stood their paralysed.

All the while I was laughing my ass off; I flex my arms and legs completely shattering the restraints they were using to hold me in an upright position. I then dropped down from the platform I was mounted on cracking the cement beneath my armored weight.

On my way out of the complex I ran into a group of armed men ordering me to stop or they will shoot. I didn't even stop instead I ran at them through the rain of red hot lead that they were sending my way, letting my shield absorb the less than advanced weapons.

This happened a couple of times each group was growing bigger and more heavily armed than the last and none of them could stop me from getting out. Once at the entrance I found that they had bolted the door shut tighter than a Fort Knox.

Smirking at the first real challenge of the day I sped up to a full out spring while dropping a shoulder. Slamming into the door the hinges of it groaned in protest before breaking and the door falling outward, reviling much to my confusion that the installation was built into the Hoover dam.

Jumping off dam's down river side I slide down it, before transitioning into a role as the dam's surface levels out and diving into the river with a mighty splash.

Letting myself sink to the bottom of the river I store my armor except for my under suit and helmet in subspace allowing me to be light enough to swim just under the river's surface and because of the air supply in my helmet I could stay that way indefinitely.

I spent the next hour or so swimming at a rate that would make any Olympic athlete green with envy, before climbing out of the water my muscles glad to be used for the first time in far too long.

Looking around to make sure nobody was nearby, I for the first time since I put my armor on after my graduation from the Shock Assault Corps Academy, stored my helmet and under suit leaving myself completely exposed in my birth day suit.

It felt good to feel the wind on my face, the burning sand under foot, and the sun on my skin. I had forgotten what it had felt like feel things directly and not through a layer of nearly impenetrable fabric and to enjoy the simple things, millennia of war would do that to a person.

Feelings I had not had time to think of in a long time suddenly hit like a Titan class battleship causing me to collapse to the ground shaking violently. The feelings of loneliness and despair quickly washed away any shred of the feelings of hope and happiness that I had felt moments before.

I felt something hot burn its way from my eye, down across my cheek to the corner of my chin, before falling to the ground kicking up a small puff of dust and leaving behind a small damp spot. It was quickly followed by others, at the trickle transformed into a vast torrent of tears I realised that I was crying. Crying for the death of my co workers, crying for the death of the family I don't remember, crying for the death of my civilization, crying for my destroyed arm, crying for my living, crying for having to destroy my own home world and galaxy.

I don't know how long I was there crying before the tears dried up, but when it was done I felt a little better. Looking down I was surprised to find that I had been out in the sun long enough to get an appreciable full body tan.

Accepting the fact that I will likely end up living forever grieving the loss of my species I pushed myself up on shaky legs. Looking down my robotic forearm, the only permanent mar on my otherwise perfect body, I still feel the pain of getting it flattened by an ultra heave assault walker stepping on it.

Flexing my replacement limb, even though I could do everything I could do with my actual limb it still did not feel right. Don't get me wrong the doctors who installed the replacement limb did an excellent job; it just was not 'my' arm.

With a flicker of a thought my armor's under suit covered my naked form again. Bringing my armor out of subspace I activated its alternate mode causing it to melt off of my form and reform as a high end sports motorcycle.

Knowing wearing just my armor's under suit would be way too conspicuous I reformed it into a set of grey/black digital camouflage cargo pants and jacket with a back form fitting T-shirt underneath, and a black set of combat boots.

My helmet appearing on my head I mount my sports bike and set off towards the small town of Tranquility Nevada intending to make a new life for myself there.

A/N: I know this is significantly different than what my first story was but it will turn out better in the end. Hope you enjoyed.

Till later,

Gen TDT


	4. Chapter 4

The Ancient Soldier V2

Chapter 4

I had to admit that Tranquility was a quaint little city, especially when compared to the sprawling super cities of my time that spread out over vast portions of planets with some structures not counting the orbital elevators reaching as high as fifteen kilometres into the air. It had the feeling of a place where you could sit back and relax and not worry about a thing.

Now came the hard part forging my identity, creating a history for myself, a high school diploma, a medical record, attaining driver's licences for both my motorcycle and a car if I ever got one. The hardest part was after creating bank accounts for myself was filling them with money which I slipped from some questionable sources such namely terrorist groups who could not complain if their bank accounts balance was suddenly zero lest they draw attention to themselves.

Buying a nice house in a quiet little area of Tranquility was easy enough, filling it with furniture on the other hand... well that's a little trickier. Being a soldier I was used to having less than the essentials at the best of times so I ended up picking items that were function over form giving it a rather Spartan atmosphere. Not that I minded it was more that what I had ever before, I may have commanded a fleet but everyone got the same, a bed, a shitter, and a sink nothing more.

Knowing I had to pick a career I decided to go back to the only thing I knew how to do, being a soldier. Now that was one hell of a trick to get past all those freaking medical examinations and physical tests, having to restrain myself like that was hard, I am looking forward to the challenge.

Around six years later...

I sat back pretending to sleep reminiscing at the past six years of my life, I have to say they were probably the most enjoyable I ever had. Four tours of duty and now on a fifth I had caught the attention of quite a few people in high places, accelerating my climb up the ranks to that of Second Lieutenant. The work was easy but hard at the same time I had been a soldier for a thousand years and to most people I was just too perfect. My movements were too smooth, too efficient, I was just a bit stronger than what I should be, I was a tad fast than I what a human should be, I was abnormally smart, considerably bigger than average, and had an alarming proficiency in the art of war.

Most of those were answered away by saying my parents enrolled me in martial arts as a child, I played a lot of paint ball, and I read a hell of a lot of war books. The only thing that stood out like a soar thumb was my complete immunity to alcohol get drunk. I had a really hard time explaining that I eventually settle on my cells not being able to absorb alcohol at all and that it just circulated in my system until it was flushed out.

One of my squad mates was talking about some rather exotic cooking of his mothers before talking of what they had waiting for them when they got back home, when our CO got asked, he just replied that he could not wait to see his baby girl for the first time earning him a chorus of oohs and ahs.

"So Eltee what looking forward to when we get back home?" Epps asked pulling my out of my thoughts, knowing full well that I was only pretending to sleep.

"Just kick back and wait for the next deployment; maybe put a few hundred clicks on my motorcycle. I'm a soldier to the core; the battlefield's my home." I replied keeping my eyes closed.

"Man you're no fun." I heard somebody say.

"There's a reason why I made it to Second Lieutenant in six years." I deadpanned.

"Eltee's right ladies, if you trained and practiced you might be half as good as her." Lennox taunted.

I felt a slight jolt signaling we had landed, standing as the engines to the Osprey we were riding in powered down. Grabbing my bag from the floor and slinging it over my shoulder I stand up grabbing my heavily modified H&K 417 with an under slung grenade launcher. Walking out of the plane into the scorching heat I was wishing I could used my armor under suit for temperature regulation but alas it would be too out of place and draw attention.

Walking up beside Lennox I ask, "Captain, could I see Annabelle when you call Sarah, she sounds so cute."

"Sure... but only because you called her cute." He replied jokingly, him and I both knew he was a big softy when it came to his kid and he loved showing her off.

"My wife on?" Lennox asked the communications clerk.

"Yes, Captain." She replied gesturing towards the open laptop with the satellite phone connected to it.

I just stood just out of view of the web cam as Lennox when into husband/father mode exclaiming, "My ladies."

Will and Sarah bantered a bit about cheeks, farts, laughs and other such baby talk, until he asked, "Sarah my squad's Eltee wants to see Annabelle, if it's ok with you."

"I trust you will as long as your trust him it ok with me." Sarah replied.

"Actually my Eltee's a she, and if I did not trust her I never would have asked you." The captain replied much to Sarah's embarrassment and gesturing for me to come over to the camera.

I walked over to the webcam having to kneel in front of it so my face was in its view. "Sorry Lieutenant, it's just that the rest of my husband squad is men, so I assumed that you were too." Sarah apologised.

I really wanted to say don't assume because it makes you an ass but I knew they would both kill me if I said that in front of their daughter so I held my tough. Instead I said, "That's ok I get that a lot."

"So is this little button the infamous Annabelle I've heard so much about?" I asked taking in the indescribably cute baby with my eyes.

"Yes she is." Sarah said her eyes glowing.

"When you're back state side you should come over and meet her in person." Will's wife said.

"Wilco." I replied, just before the signal distorted.

"Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon." Will said pushing me out of the road. We then heard gun fire followed by explosions, and only one thing went through our minds, "We're under attack."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.

Till later,

Gen TDT


	5. Chapter 5

The Ancient Soldier V2

Chapter 5

Lennox and I sprinted outside to see a twenty some foot tall robot completely totaling the base. "Shit! Well that just ain't fair!" I yelled know full well I could take it on if I blew my cover but I was not ready to do that just yet.

"Move it!" Lennox yelled before taking off sprinting towards a row of tanks.

"Epps! Get your ass over here!" I yelled at him as he nearly got stepped on by the giant

"Kyra, you got any of those anti vehicle grenades for you launcher?" Lennox asked as Epps managed to dodge a giant metal foot trying to squash him.

"I sure as hell do." I replied already having loaded a grenade on the way over. I took aim quickly calculating the flight path of the grenade and firing it at the robot's face. The grenade connected with the robot in its right eye destroying it and knocking it on its ass.

Epps ran over to us yelling, "Come on let's get the hell out of here!" We did not even question the fact that here was not the ranking officer and obliged him thinking it was a good idea to do so anyways.

The next day...

"Let's hope this telephone line works." Epps said.

"Hey heads up! Heads up! Hey! Heads up!" My squad mates yelled followed by a considerable crash.

I turned around to find the telephone tower that Will was trying to use was now on the ground. "What the hell was that?" I asked looking around for anything suspicious.

"The hell if I know." The guy who liked to talk in Spanish said before saying something else in Spanish.

"Captain Lennox, we need... Drop now!" I said finishing in a yell as I saw a mechanical tail emerge from the sand behind him in a position to kill him.

To his credit he dropped like a rock not even questioning my order as I sprinted over to the tail, not caring anymore about keeping my cover as a regular human intact. A child should never have to grow up without a father. I jumped into a two footed side kick hitting the tail knocking it to the side and nearly causing it to break. "Get to the town now!" I yelled at the rest of the squad who were looking at me dumbly as I got up from the ground and sprinted after them at super human speeds.

Jumping into cover my armor already assembling around me my US combat gear having been stored in subspace. Leaving my helmet off for the time being I drop my H&K and bring my Viper assault rifle out of storage. "Kyra what the hell?" Epps yelled at me while Lennox was off finding a phone.

"I'll explain after we kill thing fucker!" I yelled back in a no nonsense voice that said leave it at that. Leaning out of cover and firing off a burst from my Viper putting some holes in the armor of what I could now see was a giant robotic scorpion, it also had the added effect of drawing all of its attention to me.

Cursing my luck I brought my helmet out of subspace before running straight at the scorpion, firing full auto and managing to hit one of its weapon arms destroying it. It fired at me with its remaining cannon; I jumped over it before rolling. Covering the remaining distance I kick it in the face hard enough that it left a boot sized dent in its place and shattered its eyes.

The scorpion then blindly swung at me catching me squarely in the chest, sending me flying back into a stone wall reducing it to rubble. Pushing the rubble off of me I store my Viper in subspace before Bringing out my Hammer anti material rifle to finish the job.

I was about to go and kill the fucker but Lennox yelled at my saying that there was an air strike incoming. I story my Hammer back in subspace and look up just in time to see a pair of Warthog gunships do a strafing fun on the disabled robot.

When the dust and smoke cleared I looked on unsurprised as the scorpion stood back up. I then heard Lennox calling for one-oh-five Sabot rounds and that was shortly followed by a barrage of cannon fire from the AC 130 gunship that had just arrived.

This time when the dust cleared the scorpion struggled to get up before burrowing under the ground and running away, but not before leaving part of its tail behind. Sending my helmet into subspace I see Lennox storm over to me and yells, "What the hell are you Kyra?"

Expecting this, I store my armor back in subspace replacing it with my US army combat gear and making sure my ocular implants were active making my eyes glow before answering, "In short Captain I'm a super soldier from an alternate version of humanity that's also nine thousand years in the future."

"Bull shit!" Lennox yelled again.

"Is it? Look at the facts objectively. I'm taller than most women."

"Yeah so it's not un heard of." He replied skeptically.

"I'm stronger and faster that what any human has any right being." I continued.

"You got me there." He conceded.

"I'm just too good at everything I do, I never miss, I never get hit, and I have saved all your lives many times over." I stated.

"That's for sure." I heard Epps comment.

"I have a fully functional robotic right forearm." I said pulling back the coverings that hid my flat black replacement limb.

"Holly Shit!"Lennox exclaimed before looking me over and noticing something before asking in disbelief, "Are your eyes glowing?"

"Yes they are; side effect of my ocular implants." I answered.

"What do they do?" He asked now curious.

"Head up display is the main purpose, but they also allow me to see in night vision, and thermal vision." I stated wanting to get this done with.

"Ok... What about your armor?" He questioned.

"It's the Titan Munitions Corp, Coronus Mark X-VIII Proto type Powered Assault Armor, the first able to survive re-entry from high orbit, and the first able to disguise its self in other forms, namely my Motorcycle."

"Um...Wow. Now what about yourself who are you really?" He questioned after getting over a information overload about my armor.

"My name is Kyra Aeraloth; I was born in the eleventh millennium. After taking some aptitude tests at the age of ten I was tagged for the Terran Defence Fleet's Shock Assault Corps super soldier program. I spent the next twenty years in the Shock Assault Corps Academy and graduated top of my class. After which I eventually reached the rank of Admiral and was given command of the equivalent of a carrier battle group and my class of Shock Assault Corps troopers. My following thousand year career was horrific and terrible beyond your comprehension and I would rather not talk about it. I somehow ended up passing through an unstable wormhole, ending up in this universe and time." I explained telling my story but leaving out what had happened to my civilization lest I break down into tears again.

"Ok Kyra I trust you are still the same person I knew before this, so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and make sure that neither myself nor my team mentions anything about you."

"Thank you." I whisper just loud enough for him to hear, glad that he would not turn me over to the government to be experimented on.

"Come on Kyra; let's go back to the others I think our rescue party is coming soon." Lennox said gesturing for me to follow.

A/N: Longest yet, hope you enjoyed.

Till later,

Gen TDT


	6. Chapter 6

The Ancient Soldier V2

Chapter 6

* * *

I just sat back watching the team marvel at the tip of the scorpion tail that it left behind. I was amused that they were so intrigued by it so much. I mean that it was just a piece of exotic tech and I had seen many things like this.

I had almost dozed off when I saw the tip of the tail leave the table it was resting on and try to impale Epps. In a flash of adrenalin I pulled him back out of its reach before it had even made it half way.

"Holly Shit! I though yeh said this thing was dead!" Epps yelled after composing himself from being pulled backwards.

I was now beside the table holding it down with all my super human strength. "Strap it down! Strap it down!" Everyone yelled as they looked for straps to tie it down with while the tail struggled profusely trying to escape the death grip I had on it.

After strapping the damn thing down Epps yelled at me, "Hey Eltee; Thanks."

"You're welcome." I replied sitting back down in my spot before trying to doze off again.

"So... What's it like being you know...?" The Captain asked preventing me from trying to doze off.

"A super soldier?" I said finishing Lennox's question.

"Yeah." He answered scratching his head.

"Brutally hard, everyone expects you to act like a machine, to not show or feel emotions, to not show weakness, and most importantly never fail." I stated coldly.

"I'm sorry..." Lennox started before I cut him off.

"Don't be, without super soldiers like myself my civilization would have fallen many times quicker than what it did. Without us we would have gone quietly into the night, but instead I destroyed my entire galaxy including my home world to destroy those that destroyed my civilization down to the last man, woman and child." I said in such a cold voice it would make helium freeze solid.

Everyone who was listening suddenly became interested in the ground, and wisely not asking anymore. "Um... Kyra, just so you know, I don't care if you're some super soldier, an alien, or hell even the Goddess of war Athena in flesh and blood. All I know you saved my men and I down there and for that Thank you." Lennox said putting as much emotion in each word as the last.

Jumping up from my seat I tackle hug Lennox being careful not to squeeze to tight and break his ribs or something. He seemed to be taken aback for the sudden loss of control on my part wearing a stupid look of confusion on his face. Burying my face into his shoulder, I whisper into his ear just loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you..., for everything. You have no Idea how long it has been since someone has jut accepted what I am."

Lennox recovered fairly slowly, returning my crushing hug a little awkwardly, before realising that I needed it and hugging back as hard as he could, which was respectable for regular human. "You're welcome." He said before a short pause and saying, "I have to personally thank you for saving my family from the pain of losing a husband and a father. And most of all... Thank you for saving my daughter from growing up without a father." The Captain was crying by the end at the thought of what his wife and daughter would have to go through.

"The reason why I reviled myself to you was so you would not have to go through that. I have seen it happen billions of times...one more would be one too many." I replied while pulling out of the hug and returning to trying to sleep leaving a grateful and confused Captain Lennox behind.

After an hour or so of trying, it sucks having to wait for adrenalin to get out of your body I finally managed to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

I woke up as soon as I felt the plane touch down on the runway, having formed a habit of automatically waking up when an aircraft lands, a remnant from my former career where it was pretty much constant fighting so you slept anywhere and any way you could.

Impatiently waiting for the plane to come to a stop and to lower its cargo ramp, I yell at Lennox and his team, "Remember not to tell anyone about my... condition."

"Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go!" A government official yelled at us before grabbing Lennox's bags and carrying them over to a black government SUV.

"Come on ladies you heard the man! And I call shot gun!" I ordered, before following the government men over to the vehicles, tossing our bags in the back and getting into the SUV's. As soon as the doors to the vehicle closed the driver started the SUV, put it into gear and started driving us to god knows where.

* * *

A while later...

* * *

I had tried hacking into the government servers to try to glean somewhat of an idea on what the hell was going on only to find that the entire world communications grid was down. I had tried a couple more times over the past couple hours and had not been successful once. I was growing more and more concerned with each failed attempt as the only reason for a global communications network shut down was for some external source planning an attack somewhere on the planet.

"Hey Kyra, Epps and I have been thinking." Lennox said with a mischievous smile.

"Who are you and what did you do with the Captain and Epps?" I asked concerned with the smile on Lennox's face.

Epps and Lennox just burst out laughing until their faces were red and trying to get their breathing under control. "Anyways Epps and I thought that in light of recent events your new Call sign should be Athena." Lennox said after regaining his composure.

"Yah know, yer sure in for it now, the next thing you know I will be thinking that I think I am the goddess of war herself... Wait I already did." I replied is a completely serious voice enjoying the looks of horror that crawled across the two men's faces.

"Did you really believe that?" I asked laughing my ass off but before they could answer we were ushered out of the vehicle and onto the Hoover dam... The same location that I had been locked up in and experimented on.

* * *

A/N: Just so you guys know this fic is going to cover all three movies and the time periods in between them, and if I get a shit load of reviews you might just be lucky enough to get me to go past the end of TF3. Hope you all enjoyed.

Till later,

Gen TDT


	7. Chapter 7

The Ancient Soldier V2

Chapter 7

* * *

I just froze; we were being taken to the same guys that tried to experiment on me! I really did not want to be here, but I guess I would have to put up with it. I just hope that the people here did not have a way to find out that I was the person who escaped from this place six years ago...

"Kyra! Lieutenant!" Lennox shouted in my face.

"What?" I asked confused on why he would be yelling at me.

"You spaced out there, is there anything we should know?" He asked concerned.

"No it just brought back some rather difficult memories, come on lets go." I replied before grabbing my stuff and walked up to a government official.

"Would you please follow me, Secretary of Defence is going to be arriving within the hour in the mean time we have some questions for you all." The government official said before turning around and walking towards the same door that I had busted down years ago in my escape.

We were eventually taken to a room with a large television screen on one side and an array of chairs facing it. He asked us to take a seat; I politely declined and chose to lean against the wall opposite of the TV.

"As you all know yesterday the base in Qatar was attacked by an unknown force, you are the only survivors from the attack. And you were later attacked by a giant scorpion we need your help tell us everything." The government official ordered.

"I'll be honest, we know almost nothing. They have advanced and powerful weapons and are damn hard to kill but that's about it." Lennox answered purposely avoiding mentioning my intervention.

"This is the video that was taken by the combat drones that were on seen during the fight with the Scorpion." The suit said playing the footage taken by the combat drone.

Watching the video intently I noticed there was not a single clip of me transitioning in or out of my armor. He played it a second time and this time highlighted and zoomed in on my armored form. "In 2001 the crew of the space shuttle Discovery discovered this thing drifting in orbit. It was then recovered and brought to this very facility where we attempted to research it's advanced technology, but were unable to due to some form of energy shielding..."

"Wait, are you telling us you discovered something that is thousand maybe even millions of years more advanced than us?" I asked making sure to keep my face a mask of indifference as I did not want them discovering my secret.

"Yes I am Lieutenant, but as I was saying whatever it was we could not even scan it, let alone study it. The damn thing inside it turned out to be still alive after drifting for god knows how long in space and then another three months on earth, it suddenly became active, scared our scientists shitless and proceeded to walk out through the front door and there was nothing we could do to stop it. It has not been seen since then until now, what it was doing in that village we do not know, but it was clearly not trying to hurt us at the time of escape nor now. Our analysts agree that it was made by human hands, but it's too advanced to be made by any known country. And whoever or whatever this thing is, it has an issue with the thing that attacked us." The official said.

"Ok so what do you know about the thing that was trying to kill us?" Lennox asked bringing the conversation away from my armored form.

"Well know even less about the things that attacked the base and the thing that pursued you. What we do know is that they certainly alien they possess advanced technology but nowhere near as advanced as the other thing. They are clearly non organic, and are self aware and they are looking for something." The official stated.

"What could they be looking for? There is nothing on earth that could not be found in an asteroid belt." I asked.

"We do not know why they are here all we know is that they seem to hate humans with a passion. They hacked our military data base and planted a virus that shut down the entire global communications grid. We think they are planning an attack, but we do not know where, when or how only that it's soon." The annoying government official explained answering my question on why I could not access the top-secret servers.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Epps asked.

"The secretary of defence is on his way here along with some advisors and other people who have had contact with the Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. We are going to go great them before going on a tour of the facility." He answered.

"Alright Mr. Suit lead the way." I more or less ordered.

"Follow me." He replied before leading us out the door we entered and around to another armored door in the facility.

Once there I pulled Lennox off to the side, and whispered to him so only he could hear, "We need the communications network back up, but to do that I need to have a hard-line connection with a server. And that would require me showing myself to them."

"Do what you think is right; you have my unquestioning support within reason of course."

"Yes sir." I replied as a government official was approaching holding what looked like a radiation metre.

"Lieutenant would you kindly step forward." The man asked.

"Aw shit!" I thought as I stepped forward.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not getting this up sooner but I have been busy with friends visiting town from collage, helping my dad fix the rain gutter, and taking a day off of writing before that.

Till later,

Gen TDT


	8. Chapter 8

The Ancient Soldier V2

Chapter 8

* * *

I stepped forward as asked before the Government Official ran the radiation metre over me. His eyebrows went up in surprise before passing the device over me again before his eyebrows became knitted in confusion before walking away and returning with a new device and running it over me again.

"Thirteen hundred Rads? How are you not dead! More importantly did you go swimming in a nuclear waste pit!" He exclaimed in confusion and horror.

"I know that, but you have no need to worry it's not a type of radiation that would do any damage to the human body, it's just a side effect of some of my past adventures." I stated calmly not concerned at all that I was a radioactive light bulb.

"What?" The man asked looking up to me.

"You heard what I said, I've been radioactive for years and it's done nothing to me." I deadpanned as the official looked rather concerned.

"What's going on here? Lieutenant..." I heard an older man ask behind me.

I turn around to find myself face to face with the Secretary of Defence."It's Lieutenant Kyra Aeraloth Sir." I supplied while snapping off a crisp salute.

"At ease Lieutenant. Now would you kindly tell me what is going on." The Secretary ordered as I shifted into a little more comfortable position.

"Mr. Ass wipe here says that I am radioactive, and he's not wrong, he's just the first to notice ever." I replied while gesturing towards the pain in the ass that decided for some random reason to take a radiation metre to me.

"You are!" He replied shocked.

"Yes but its harmless, I've been radioactive for as long as I can remember and it has given me no ill effects." I stated.

"Thirteen hundred rads! She should be a puddle of goo rotting away in the sun!" The official behind me exclaimed.

"Now, now did you not here me say that the radiation is harmless." I replied scolding the official.

"What are you! No human can do that!" The pain in the ass behind me yelled as I traced everyone gazes to my right hand which had crushed a metal pipe without me even noticing.

"Um... I guess my ruse is up ain't it?" I asked sheepishly.

"I would say so." The Secretary said bitterly.

"Fine. You remember that unknown that fought the big assed scorpion in the middle east a day ago?" I asked.

"Yes what about it." Secretary Keller asked.

"Well you see... I am that unknown." I stated in a stone cold serious voice.

"Bull shit!" The guy that had swiped me with the radiation metre said.

I subspaced my US army fatigues and brought out all my armor except my helmet. "As you can see I am the unknown or more formally known as, Lieutenant Kyra Aeraloth to you. Where I come from though I am Admiral Kyra Aeraloth of the Terran Defence Fleet, commander of the 131st Shock Assault Corps Division, and commander of the 349th Titan Assault Fleet." I explained as the people surrounding me all have their jaws hanging loose except for Lennox's men who already knew.

"This... This must be some sort of a joke you're too young to be an Admiral!" The government official with the radiation metre yelled.

"Shut up!" I ordered giving the fucker the finger.

"He does have a point are you not a little young to be an admiral?" Secretary Keller said.

"Don't you know it's not in your best interest to ask a ladies age." I joked, "But seriously I'm well into my eleventh century, ultra advanced medical technology keeps me ageless and looking twenty five."

"Um... what?" The secretary asked his diplomatic training breaking down.

"Where I come from we are genetically engineered to not age, to not get sick and we have nanobots to maintain our bodies. So... unless half my body suddenly turns into a cloud of vapor, I cannot die." I explained.

"Ok, So... what are you?" Keller asked clearly concerned.

"Homo Supremis, also known as a super soldier." I replied.

"I guess it makes sense, but how can we know that we can trust you?" The Secretary asked.

"You don't but I can earn it if you give me a chance. And also upon graduation we swore an oath to protect humanity from all threats both internal and external." I replied seriously.

"You're smart I'll give you that now what's the oath?" He asked now curious.

"We carry the sword of humanity, until death do we part. We shield humanity, from the deluge of war. The power of humanity rests on our shoulders. We of the Shock Assault Corps do solemnly swear to protect humanity, from all threats until death takes us or we are released, from this oath by those we protect and to avenge humanity if it should fall to the best of your ability." I recited seamlessly from memory without pause or mistake, but causing my eyes to well up with tears as I remember that I had failed. Failed at protecting, and only succeeded in avenging which felt as a failure in its self. I had failed at the thing I had loved most now I was forced to exists alone, utterly alone.

"So Mr. Secretary. Do. You. Believe. Me. Now?" I asked coldly biting off each word.

* * *

A/N: While I have not personally known anyone who has served in the military I believe strongly that November Eleventh. Whether it is called Remembrance Day, Memorial Day, and/or other incarnation of the name. While I believe it is important to remember the men and women whom have served their country and in some cases lost life or limb to protect it. I believe that it is also important to remember the families of those who serve, who have to wait at home not knowing if they are returning home or will they be getting the knock at the door from men in dress uniform. While I cannot begin to understand what those that serve and the families of those who serve go through on a daily basis and never will, unless of course I do so myself.

Would you join me on the tomorrow in a moment of silence in remembrance of those left and those who did not make it back home.

Remember the Fallen,

Till later,

Gen TDT


	9. Chapter 9

The Ancient Soldier V2

Chapter 9

* * *

"I will say I believe that you're from a different version of humanity, but I also have to say that I am not willing to trust you just yet." Secretary Keller answered cautiously.

"What would you say if I could get the global communications network back on line?" I replied casually.

"What? The virus that brought it down was more advanced than anything we have." He stated in disbelief.

"You're partially right; it's more advanced than anything 'you' have." I shot back.

"Explain." The elderly man demanded.

"I have access to two different quantum computers, one for my neural interface and a second for my armor; both are powerful enough to do the job, and together they are more than capable of dealing with this issue." I stated like it was nothing special.

"What! You can't possibly let her anywhere near the network she might steal out secrets!" That asshole of an official with the radiation metre shouted.

"Oh shut up. I've already hacked the government systems to create my history and shit, So if I wanted to I could have spread all of your secrets but I did not so there's your roof that I am not a threat. Also I have an auto updating copy of your database." I replied calmly shooting down most of his concerns about me.

"I see so more of less nothing is a secret from you?" The secretary asked.

"You got it." I replied with an eating shit smile.

"So why do you want to bring the system back online?" He asked.

"Even though I am a super solder I am still only one person, I can't protect the entire planet as much as I would like to." I explained.

"Why do you want to protect the planet?" He questioned.

"There are things out there that you can't even begin to comprehend, it does not matter if you are the most powerful in your area there is always something more powerful somewhere else. My civilization found that out the hard way and not I am the last one left. The point is that you can only hope to be more advanced that whatever you encounter, but when you find someone that is more advanced that you, you either should see about extremely unconventional warfare or to kick you research and production divisions into overdrive." I replied tears burning their way down my cheeks yet again at the pain of talking about my now extinct civilization.

"We do not have time for this take her to the base computer now. Can't you see she only wants the best of humanity and Earth; it pains her to even think about it. For her to have to talk about it is nearly killing her." Lennox said while giving me a sympathetic look.

I store my armor and replace it with a black tee shirt, a set of black combat boots, a digital grey/black camouflage cargo pants and jacket with the same markers on it as what is on my armor. "Well who's going to show me to the computer?" I asked.

"I will." Some government dick said clearly scared of me.

It took us a little while to traverse the facility to the main server on the base, once there rested my robotic arm on it and hacked into it. Once inside I pushed aside the virus and started to clean every storage medium connected to the internet one by one while inserting a code to prevent the virus form regaining a hold of the cleans computers, and also allowing me to control them.

Using the cleaned computers to help me clean the rest of the network adding them where needed it started to progress exponentially as one cleaned computer became two than two became four and four became eight and so on. Shortly thereafter the virus was eradicated and the global communications network was back up again.

"Done." I stated emotionlessly, "Give me you cell phone."

The agent reluctantly did as he was told; grabbing it I dialed the Secretary of Defence cell. "This is SecDef Keller." I heard Keller state.

"It's Kyra, global communications are back online. We are on our way back to you now." I responded robotically while the agent was motioning for me to follow him back to the surface.

"Good job, we will be waiting." He replied while I decided it was a good idea to follow the agent back to the surface.

"Ok see yeah up top." I said before closing the call and throwing back the phone at the agent who proceeded to drop it.

The agent and I eventually made it back to the top level where everybody was and some government agent that I had not seen before was antagonising a pair of teenagers whatever it was it was finished with before I got to him and he turned around to see me walking towards the group.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"You first." I ordered coldly.

"Why? Do you even have clearance to be here?" He demanded his eyes frosting over.

"I do, but it's not like it matters that I do. I could hack into you computers faster than you could say oh shit." I responded with an evil smile.

"You can?" He asked his eyes showing his disbelief.

"I just destroyed the virus that shutdown your fucking global communications grid. Do you really think that I hacking it would be an issue?" I snarked.

"Oh..." Fell out of the shocked man

"Just don't piss me off you won't be around to regret it." I stated.

"Why's that?" He asked cautiously.

"Um Simmons, you remember that thing that the Discovery brought back from orbit six years ago?" Keller cut in.

"Yeah..." Simmons responded.

"Well she's that thing." Keller explained slowly.

"She is? Wait what the hell you talking about that thing was around seven feet tall." Simmons said in disbelief.

"That's in armor moron it adds six inches of height and a ton of weight." I explained.

"Oh... shit why the hell you letting her walk around freely then?" Simmons asked confused.

"Because I let her and because I really doubt that anything we have could hold her." The Secretary explained.

"You're right, Mr. Secretary. Now Mr. Simmons would you kindly show us whatever you were going to show us." I ordered, Simmons just nodded and gestured for us to follow him in response leading us into the bowls of the facility.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.

Till later,

Gen TDT


	10. Chapter 10

The Ancient Soldier V2

Chapter 10

* * *

We were lead into a rather larger hanger with a frozen alien robot. "You know he ain't that scary, you all should have seen the mother fucker that cost me my arm. Now that was scary." I stated internally laughing at the people thinking that the thing in front of us was big.

"How'd you lose your arm anyways?" Lennox asked curiously as everyone else talking about the big thing in front of us called something like 'Megatron'.

"Well I was given this mission to take out this massive assault walker, while I was running under the thing to plant a n explosive device to destroy it I tripped and it stepped on my arm squishing it flatter than a pancake. I managed to complete the mission thanks to my augmentations blocking the pain, but I had to admit it was rather hard to fight with only your off hand." I explained as I was scanning Megatron for weaknesses that could be exploited if I ever had to fight him.

"You tripped?" Lennox laughed.

"Yes I did now don't go tell anyone that the best fucking soldier on the planet lost her arm cuz she tripped!" I said my face blank but my voice showing more irritation that I wanted.

"How big was the damn thing anyways?" He Epps questioned.

"About thirty metres tall, seventy wide, and a hundred long, it had six legs and a metre of battleship grade armor." I replied.

"Damn girl, how you still alive?" Epps asked.

"Bad luck, my fucking armor, nor neural interface will not let me do anything to kill myself and end my misery." I replied casually.

Now that silenced them for a few minutes both of their faces looking like goldfishes out of water. "I think I know why you are wishing that but I would like to hear it from you." Lennox said cautiously.

"It... It's... a... Oh my god this is hard... combination of survivors guilty, PTSD, emptiness and loneliness." I replied with difficulty. I hated admitting I had issues that I could not solve.

"That just tells me what you are suffering from, not why you're suffering in the first place." Lennox stated prying gently to help comfort me.

"The survivors' guilt is because I survived the extinction of my civilization, the PTSD is for many reasons including seeing entire worlds burn with their populations just so we could buy a little more time, feeling each and every man, woman and child die, watching helplessly as my home world was sterilised to the core. I need a moment..." I explained tears poring their way down my cheeks.

"Kyra I... I don't know what to say... I'm sorry." He said wrestling me into a hug.

Taking a deep breath, stealing my nerves, and returning the hug, I whisper, "There last two things are the result of a secret that my civilization had kept hidden until now... All of our neural interfaces were connected creating a form of a collective conscientious that could comfort you when you're in pain, give you advice when needed, and most of all let you know you are never alone... It was called the Coalesce, it was the governing body of humanity, it was the collective mind of humanity, it was the very essence of humanity..."

"Ky..." Lennox cut it.

"It's gone that presence that I always could confide in when I was a child, the presence that I could tell my secrets to, it was the only parent I could remember. It was... my one and only love." I sobbed not even giving him the chance to speak, crying hard enough I thought that the shoulder I was resting my head on must feel like it was in a torrential downpour.

Lennox was apparently speechless at that, trying to wrap his head around what I could describe best as being forced to watch your entire family die from cancer over the period of decades slowly getting weaker and weaker until they die one at a time leaving you all alone.

"Excuse me we are kind of on a time line here." That Simmons asshole from earlier said coldly.

That just pushed my already emotionally destabilized mind over the line and the next thing I knew I was in the process of punching Simmons. How I managed not to kill the bastard with the punch I know not but I do know it knocked him on his ass and sent him sliding three feet backwards.

Simmons was just sitting on the ground stunned trying to figure out what had just happened and what hurt most his ass or his face. And everyone else was looking at me like I had just castrated the president with a rusty old butter knife. How would I know that you might ask... Well let's just say I had a little too much fun on an assassination mission.

"He had it coming." Was all I said before pulling a cursing Simmons onto his feet.

He just decided to leave it be and lead us on to show us some really, really big fucking cube. Yeah sure I've seen things bigger that it but why the hell would you have a big assed cube sitting around in the first place? I could understand something like a three kilometre tall megalithic statue being built is someone's honor, but a cube a hundred metres tall baffles me.

It was not until it the conversation going into what it could do, did I get interested. Apparently it put off so weird form of energy that could do god knows what. After that we were ushered into what could only be described as a vault.

When our group discovered that the inside of the walls were completely covered in claw marks and other signs of battle damage, was when everyone else started to get worried, and why wouldn't they? They were not a walking armory like myself.

After some stupid comments about some movie character Simmons asked for an electronic device to that could be put in a clear armored box in the centre of the room. After which he flipped a series of switches causing energy to start to hum in the room.

The hair prickling on the back of my neck was the only warning I had before I felt myself getting hit by what felt like a lightning bolt before everything went white...

* * *

A/N: I'm evil I know, and sorry for not updating sooner but I just got Boarderlands 2 and well its fun as hell. Hope you enjoyed!

Till later,

Gen TDT


End file.
